When I'm alone Part 3 Please Review
by megan3
Summary: Scott and Shelby talk and come to a conclusion. The rest of the Cliffhangers come with a pleasant surprise. J&A fans will like this.


Thanks for the reviews. Larson is Scott's football coach he will come into play later on. The comment about this is not like Swear it Agian was not supposed to be mean it was only to supply the readers that this is my idea and I didn't copy. I loved Swear it Agian and I hope that I didn't offend anybody with that comment.  
Disclaimer: Yatta,yatta.  
Hospital  
*******************************  
Sophie:Peter don't you think we should call the rest of the Cliffhangers? They were like family. Do you know where they are?  
Peter: Juliette is in Paris with Auggie and her family. David is in New York State. Daisy is in New Mexico and Ezra is with her. kat is at Harvard, and Maxi is in Washington State. I'll go call Daisy Ezra and David you can call Kat Jules and Auggie and Maxi. I have thier phone numbers in my bags.  
Peter runs to get the numbers.   
Sophie's thoughts.   
What are my kids gonna say to this. How can we find Jules in Paris? Cell phone. I wonder what's happening in there.  
*********************************  
Scott: No I guess you're not Larson.  
Shelby: How are you?  
Scott: Acheing and sore and tired and hungrey, but other than that just fine and dandy. sarcastic.  
Shelby: Stupid question. Please I don't want to fight.  
Scott: You should have thought of that before you didn't call me for a month.  
Shelby: I didn't call???!!!!  
Scott: Yea, you didn't or is there someone else to call now. I mean you sure get around.  
Shelby felt like she had been slapped in the face.  
Scott: Shel, I'm sorry it slipped and I was mad.  
Shelby: Why didn't you call me?  
Scott: I didn't know there was a rule that i was supposed to call first.  
Shelby: There wasn't, but i was worried sick about you and you finding a girl with less baggage.  
Scott: Shel, I wouldn't do that.  
Shelby: I'm sorry.  
Scott: Me too.  
They just sat there in silence.  
Shelby: Is this the end?  
Scott: I don't know.  
Shelby: I don't want to end this.  
Scott: I don't ethier.  
Nurse: Times up.  
Sophie: She can take my time.  
Nurse: Okay five minutes. Closes door.  
Shelby: How is school?  
Scott: School and I can't seem to think of anything, but football.... and you.  
Shelby: I think of you and Jess. By the way she said that you better pull through this for my sake.  
Scott: I miss her. How is she? Is she better?  
Shelby: Yea, she even has a boyfriend his name's Craig.  
Scott: She would...  
Shelby: I want to stay with you through this if you'll let me.  
Scott: I don't want to be alone.  
Shelby: What do you think about when you're alone?  
Scott: You and.... her.  
Shelby: Glad I sit in the same cattagory. sarcastic.  
Scott: You don't but the memories or the nightmare won't go away.  
Shelby: Yea, I know.  
Nurse: Next.  
***********************************  
Peter: Shel, I called Maxi and Daisy they will be here later on tonight.   
Shelby: What about the others?  
Sophie: Peter go on in.  
Peter walks in.  
Sophie: Ezra and Daisy are coming together. David can't make it due to finals, but he sends his wishes. Jules and Auggie are coming on thursday. And Kat said she would be here Thursday with Hank.  
Shelby: That's good.  
Sophie: He's gonna make it you know that.  
Shelby: I don't want him to be alone so I'm staying here.  
Sophie: Like officially?  
Shelby: Yea, only till he recovers and then I'll come back to Horizon.  
Sophie: Does he know the Horizon part of it?  
Shelby: Not exactly, and I'm not going to tell him. He won't be able to handel it.  
Sophie: Him or you?  
*************************************  
Peter: So we aren't as tough and unbreakable as we thought,huh?  
Scott: Guess not.  
Peter: The Cliffhangers will be her by Thursday all except David.  
Scott: Good. I started a big family reunion.  
Peter: Funny?  
Scott: They said I will never be able to play football.  
Peter: Doctors said I would never climb a mountain, but they were wrong. Only you can prove them wrong Scott.  
Scott: It's going to be hard.  
Peter: Getting through Horizon was tough.  
Scott: But I had Shelby.  
Peter: You still have her.  
***********************************  
Next day at the airport.  
Peter and Sophie are there Shelby stayed at the hospital.  
Peter is at gate 14 waiting for Maxi while Sophie is waiting for Daisy and Ezra.  
Maxi walks out of the gate with her hair falling at her shoulders.  
Maxi: Hey old timer.  
Peter: Hey yougin'.  
They hug.'  
Maxi: I miss you and Sophie.  
Peter: We miss you.  
Maxi: Shelby?  
Peter: She's at the hospital with Scott and he's no longer in ICU.  
Maxi: That's good.  
Peter: But he's not out of the woods yet.  
Maxi: Football is supposedly medically over.  
Peter: Yea.  
********************************  
Sophie is sitting in a chair waiting and anxious and scared.  
Daisy and Ezra walk out holding hands.  
Sophie runs to Daisy and hugs her.  
Daisy: You know breathing is essencial.   
Sohie laughs it was good to have her back even if it was a bad reason.  
Ezra: You don't love me huh?  
Sophie grabs Ez into a hug.  
Ezra: How's Mr. Football Man?  
Sophie: Tired and with Shelby.  
Daisy: How is she?  
Sophie: Tired, concerned, worried,  
Daisy: No more disfunctional then usual. So how are your little delinquets?  
Sophie: Nothing like you were.  
Daisy: Is that good or bad?  
Sophie: What do you think?  
Ezra: We did do some pretty weird things.  
Sophie: Most were funny.  
****************************************  
Hospital.  
Scott: I missed this.  
Shelby was in the bed beside him.  
Shelby: Who wouldn't.   
Scott: I love you.  
Shelby: Still?  
Scott: Always.  
Shelby: I love you too.  
Shelby: When do we get out of here?  
Scott: Next week.  
Shelby: That soon?  
Scott: Ohh I see somone doesn't want me. jokingly.  
Shelby: I need to find us an apartment.  
Scott: I can get a married couples apartment on campus....  
Shelby: But wouldn't that mean we would have to get married?  
Scott: Is that a problem?  
Shelby had to remember Daisy's saying "Listen With Your Heart".  
Shelby: Maybe. Is that a proposal.  
Scott: No, but this is.(deep breath) Shelby Merrick I have loved you my entire life and I don't want to go another day alone. When I'm alone I feel lost and you , Shel, are my map and my way home. Will you be marry me? If you do I will be the luckiest man in the world.  
Shelby: I need to...... think about this.  
Scott is a little hurt, but understands.  
Scott: ok.  
Shelby: Scott we're just so young and I'm not ready to leave Horizon and you're not ready to leave football.  
Scott: i won't play agian at least that's what Dr. Norris says.  
Shelby: Yes you will and I'm going to be here for that and i'm going to stay with you through thick and thin.  
Scott: Then marry me.  
Shelby is about to reply when interupted by Daisy and Maxi barrging in.  
Daisy: I missed you, you dilinquet.  
Maxi: Yea, you kinda grow on a person.  
Shelby: Come here you outcasts.  
They all hug.  
*********************************************  
That night at the hotel. Daisy, Maxi, and Shelby are rooming.  
Shelby had been crying.  
Daisy; What's wrong other than Scott being hurt.  
Shelby: He asked me to marry him.  
Maxi: Isn't that a good thing?  
Shelby: Yes,no, I don't know. I really want to, but there are so many doubts.  
Daisy: Screw them. You deserve more than enough happiness and Scott gives you that.  
Maxi: You love him and he loves you. I would give my right arm for that.  
Daisy: Ezra and I are happy, but he understands i'm not ready for commitment.  
Shelby: I'm ready, but I don't think we're old enough.  
Maxi: is there some rule that you have to get married right away or an age thing I'm not awarre of?  
Shelby: No, but where will we live is a problem. Jess still needs Horizon and me.  
Daisy: What does Shelby need?  
Shelby: I need Scott and her.  
Daisy: Scott needs you and football.  
Shelby: That's the problem Scott needs football and football is here.  
Maxi: So stay here.  
Shelby: Jess is at Horizon.  
Daisy: Football is also in Washington you know.  
Shelby: Three hours away from Agnes.  
Daisy: So, stay there and commute when Jess needs you. She's a sophmore now.  
Shelby: I'll think about it. Julliette should be here.  
Daisy: That's wierd comming from you.  
Shelby: I miss her.  
Maxi: She really perked up the group.  
Shelby: So did Kat. That reminds me she will be here with Hank tomorrow , Max, you will get to meet her.  
Maxi: Ohh goody another tortured soul.sarcastic  
***********************************************  
Next morning at hospital. Everyone else, but Shelby had gone back to the airport.Shelby is lieing in the bed with him.  
Scott: So what's your answer.  
Shelby: deep breath. Yes I will marry you, but we have a problem I can't stay here I have to be with Jess.  
Scott: Then we go to Agnes.  
Shelby: Football....  
Scott: They have football in Washington.  
Shelby: So we move to Washington.  
Scott: Yea, we move to Washington.  
Shelby: That team isn't exactly good.  
Scott: No, but I can deal with that if it means having you.  
Shelby: You'll make them good.  
Kiss.  
**********************************************  
Airport.  
Peter and Daisy and Maxi are waiting for Jules and Auggie. Whiel Ezra and Sophie are waiting for Kat and Hank.  
Jules and Auggie walk out and are smiling and holding hands.  
Jules: Sqeal Daisy, Maxi, Peter I missed you sooo much.  
Maxi: I missed you to Perky.  
Daisy: How are you?  
Auggie: Engaged.  
Juliette shows them the beautiful 3 carat diamond.  
Daisy and Maxi scream.  
Peter: You're engaged?  
Juliette: We're getting marriede next month in Paris and I don't care what my mother says.  
Daisy: Wow.  
Maxi: Yea wow.  
Auggie: Where is everybody?  
Peter: Scott and Shelby are at the hospital. Sophie is waiting with Ezra for Kat and Hank.  
Juliette: Can we go wait with them?  
Peter: Let's go.  
*******************************************  
Sophie: She should be here by now.  
Ezra: She'll be here.  
Kat walks out with Hank at her side.  
Kat: Sophie, Ez!  
Ezra: Hey you.  
Hank: Hey E.Z.!  
Sophie: My kids are here.  
Peter: Kat!  
They hug.  
They all hug Kat.  
Kat: Let's go check on Mr. Hotshot.  
******************************************  
Later that night at the hospital.  
Shelby: We have some news.  
Scott: Yea.  
Daisy: What a coincidink so does Jules and Auggie.  
Jules: We're getting married. She is bubbling with happiness and excitment.  
Scott: So are we.........   
*******************************************  
Please review and I'm sorry if this was too long. I just couldn't find a way to end it. Have any ideas suggestions email me at painter_416@hotmail.com. Don't worry the next chapter of listening with Your Heart will be out as soon as I can get enough time. I'm also starting to write my fanfic for Juliette and Auggie future story. It's called Lasting Forever. Have a better title email me.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
